Marauders at Hogwarts
by The Poptart Ninja
Summary: Another story about the adventures of Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail in the first year of their reign of terror at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the perfect day to be shipped off to a most prestigious, hard-to-get-into school. The sun was shining high in the sky, while the clouds blocked a portion of the heat to prevent anyone from becoming stifling hot. Everyone was friendly to those who were here for their first time.

At least, that's how it was in Remus Lupin's mind. This was possibly the worst day ever. For the eighth time that day, Remus wondered if he should just go back home. This school was no place for a werewolf. He thought of all the students he might put into jeopardy despite having the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack set up for his transformations.

Having made his split second decision, Remus turned around to leave…. And walked right into someone and fell backward.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"What are you doing heading this way?" Remus flinched at the tone. "The train's that way." The person he ran into pointed behind him. Remus was up on his feet and already making his way around the person he quickly identified as a boy around his age.

"Excuse me, but I must be going."

"You're not even on the train yet and you're already giving up." Remus stopped.

"I won't fit in." The boy laughed at his words.

"I'm Sirus Black, and you are?"

"Remus Lupin."

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and with his free hand he took his luggage and dragged him onto the train despite the protests. He made his way down to the end of the train and into the last compartment on the right. Practically throwing Remus down on a seat and Sirius set the luggage up on the rack beside his own.

As if Remus' day couldn't get any worse, the train's conductor announced that they were about to depart. As soon as he stood up, the train lurched forward sending him back into the seat. Remus growled in frustration at being stuck. He looked at Sirius Black and glared. The boy in front of him laughed.

"Give it till Christmas, if you still don't like being here then you can just not come back during the break."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I'll give it a try."

"Good."

Remus stood up and removed a book from his trunk and sat back down. Just as he opened to the first page, the door burst open. A tall, scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses and a short, slightly pudgy boy stumbled into the room laughing.

"Do-Do you mind if we sit here?" The one with the glasses had trouble speaking in between laughs.

Sirius looked toward Remus as if silently asking if he didn't mind getting his space invaded. The werewolf in him didn't like to be too close to other people. It despised close contact. Remus scooted toward the window and signaled that he was okay even though he really wasn't.

"We've got plenty of room."

Remus and Sirius soon found out that the skinny one was James Potter and the pudgy one was Peter Pettigrew.

"So… What was so funny?" Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It was Snape. We hexed his luggage to dance in the hall."

"That's awful. What would make you do such a thing to him?"

"He was picking on Peter."

"If it makes you feel better Remus, I did tell him to stop."

"Yeah like once. After that you were laughing your arse off."

"Language!"

"Oh come now, my good Remus," Sirius wrapped an arm around him, "We are finally away from home and here you are trying to ruin it for us."

"Then blame it on yourself. I wasn't even going to come but _you_ dragged me onto the train."

"Why didn't you wanna come?" All eyes were on Remus.

He couldn't tell them what the reason was because they would freak and he might lose his only chance at finally having friends.

"It's just that—um…" Remus sighed. _Where to start?_

"What's wrong?"

"I don't get along with people that well."

"Is that it? Is that all? God Remus! We thought it was something bad like you were a werewolf or something."

Remus laughed nervously avoiding Sirius' eyes. _I'll have o be really careful around __them. This really was bad idea._


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you nervous Remus?" Remus Lupin looked to his left to see Peter.

"I suppose I am a bit nervous about the sorting hat."

"From all that reading you were doing on the way here, I can already guess you're gonna be in Ravenclaw."

"I hope so. It'd be better that being in the same house as you troublemakers."

Sirius, James and Peter were taken aback by Remus' comment. Throughout the whole ride there he had been quiet and only talking when they asked him a question.

"_Meow_ Remus. Who knew you had it in you? Watch us be in the same house."

Remus clapped his hands together dramatically and looked up.

"Please God, anything but that. Don't put me in the same house as them."

He looked back at them and laughed. They had looks of awe on their face trying to go with the mood but they couldn't hold back their laughter any longer. They didn't notice any of the other 1st years staring at them.

"Would you care to share what's so funny with the rest of us?" The voice belonged to a tall woman who seemed to be in her late thirties.

"Uh…nothing?"

"Yes well, come along then. It's time to for you all to be sorted into your proper houses. Oh and I am Professor McGonagall."

Everyone followed behind her into the Great Hall. They were all feeling nervous.

"I hope we all end up together." James got the wheels turning in Remus' head.

"If we don't end up together would we still be friends."

"Of course Remus. Even if James was in Gryffindor, Peter in Hufflepuff, you in Ravenclaw, and me in—Uh I shudder to think—even if I ended up in Slytherin, we would all still be friends. So, no need to worry."

"I thought you would say that."

"Now then when I call your name, you will walk to the end of the aisle, sit down, and place the sorting hat on your head. Understand?"

Dozens of nodding heads sent the professor on her way.

_I really hope that I end up in the same house as Sirius and them. I wonder that if I ever told them about me that they would still stick by me no matter what. sighs _

Remus looked up as he felt James elbow him in the side. Apparently his name was called. He could hear people laughing at him. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Lupin."

"Sorry Professor."

Remus sat down on the chair and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

_Hmm… I can sense great potential for you in Ravenclaw but there is also a strong feeling to prove yourself to everyone around you, especially your new friends. You will all do great things together. I should hate to separate you. So…_Gryffindor

Cheering erupted from the table on the far right side of the room. Remus could distinctly hear Sirius' voice. He quickly made his way to where Sirius was.

"Congrats Remus. Now we can only hope that James and Peter end up in Gryffindor too."

"They will."

"How do you know?"

"The Sorting Hat told me so. It said we would do great things together and that it didn't want to separate us."

"Oh. The old hat just said that I was too defiant to be in Slytherin, so I got put in Gryffindor."

There was more cheering from their table. Remus watched as Peter made his way over to where they were sitting.

"Good to have you with us Peter."

"GYFFINDOR!"

"Must be James." Sure enough that was who was currently walking over to them.

"Guess we all ended up together."

"How lucky are we?"

Remus and Sirius shared a knowing look with each other.

"And now for a few announcements before we feast, no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Also no one is allowed to go near the Whomping Willow…"

Remus suddenly felt scared when he heard Sirius whisper to James about checking out the Willow.

"What's wrong Remus?" It was Peter.

The question attracted the attention of the other two.

"Are you nervous again? Why?"

"Look I don't wanna talk about it all right." Remus set his head in his hands and sighed.

He had no right to snap at them.

"Look I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just a bit… apprehensive about all this. I'm sorry."

"Anybody ever tell you that you apologize too much?"

"Sorry."

Remus laughed as the others groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you guys, where's Remus?"

"Probably upstairs."

"You better make sure he didn't claim your bed." James shook his head as Sirius ran upstairs.

"REMUS! Don't even think about it. That's my bed."

Remus rolled his eyes at the black-haired boy in front of him.

"Get a grip Sirius. Besides I got here first."

"But Remus, I already said I wanted the bed by the window."

"Quit your whining. I'm not giving this bed up no matter what you do."

Remus tried not to laugh as Sirius sat down on the bed next to his and pouted.

"Look Sirius, I'll let you get the bed next year."

"So you're gonna stay?"

"Uh... Maybe… Probably not."

"I don't get it, why do you want that bed?"

"Why do you want it?"

"Touché."

Remus sat down on his bed and looked over at Sirius.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yes."

"You seem like a pretty fair person… so why can't I have the bed even though I called it earlier."

_What am I supposed to tell him-- Sorry Sirius, I want this bed so I can look at the phases of the moon because I'm a werewolf? Why did all this have to happen to me? _

"Remus why are you crying? If you want the bed then you can have it. It's not something to cry over."

Remus shook his head.

"That's not why I'm crying Sirius."

He was trying to wipe the tears away but it was to no avail. He felt a dip in the bed and guessed it was Sirius.

"Remus, what's wrong? I'd hate to think that after making you come here that I'm gonna be the one to send you home crying."

"I'm not crying because of you… Not exactly anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean? Why won't you tell me?"

Remus managed to wipe away the tears long enough to look Sirius in the face.

"If you don't already know before Christmas, then I'll tell you."

"Is it really that bad?"

Remus could only nod his head.

"Fine, I'll let you have the bed."

"Thanks."

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"You know, I've never really had a friend before." Sirius looked appalled.

"You had to have had at least one friend."

Remus shook his head.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because now you've got me."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that a lot."

"No problem Remmy."

"Remmy?"

"All friends have nicknames for each other."

"Siri."

"We'll come up with something for James and Peter too. Now come, we must wreak havoc on our fellow first years."

"Can't you wait until the morning?"

Sirius sighed dramatically before nodding his head.

"I suppose I could hold off just this once."

"You act like it'll kill you."

"What would you do if I did die?"

"I'd probably do a little victory dance."

"For what?"

"My plan to keep the bed by the window succeeded."

"WHAT!?"

Remus dashed down the stairs.

"Get back here Remus Lupin!!"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Can't talk now James, Sirius is trying to kill me. Bye."

Remus was pretty fast for such a thin kid.

Sirius gave up chasing Remus after three hours. As soon as he stopped running so did Remus.

"Bloody hell, Remus! You sure don't look like you can run that fast."

Remus walked over to where Sirius slid down to the ground and plopped down beside him.

"I've always been fast." _More like the werewolf's always been fast._

"I don't even remember why I was running after you in the first place."

"Good."

Sirius turned his head to glare at Remus but ended up laughing instead. Remus just smiled even though he was exhausted.

"What do you boys think you're doing? It's past curfew."

They both looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring down at them.

"Sorry Professor."

"As the head of Gryffindor House, it is my duty to instill a strict punishment to make sure that no further mishaps may have a chance to occur again. I will see you in my class tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Am I understood?"

Both boys nodded their heads vigorously.

"Good. Now please head back to your room."

"Yes ma'am."

Remus and Sirius both stood up and retraced their steps back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Remmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you understand anything that old hag said?"

"Sirius! She was saying that despite her being the head of our house, she's not gonna cut us any slack, so she gave us detention."

"What!?"

"Sirius, please keep your voice down."

"How did we get detention on the first day? This sucks."

"Yes well, life's not fair, now is it?"

"James, make him shut up, please. He hasn't stopped complaining for half an hour."

"I wish I knew how. I've only been listening to him for ten minutes and he's already gotten on my nerves. I can't imagine how it must have been for you."

"Hey! You guys could at least wait until I leave the room before you started talking about me."

"Better in front of you, than behind your back."

"If you found out then you would have whined about how awful friends we are."

Remus, James and Peter laughed as Sirius finally shut up and pouted.

"Much better."

"Some friend you are Remus."

No one noticed the look of hurt on Remus' face as they laughed at Sirius' words.

_I guess that does prove that I wasn't meant to have friends. As soon as something good happens to me I go and ruin it. _

Remus was drawn from his thoughts as something waved in his face. He saw that it was only him and Sirius in the room.

"Where are James and Peter?"

"They left because I told them too. Remus I'm sorry about the friend comment. I was only joking. I didn't think you would take it that seriously."

"What are you talking about?"

"You started crying again."

Remus wiped his cheeks and sure enough, they were wet. He sighed.

"Why me?"

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it's harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?"

"Having friends."

"It's not as hard as you think. Besides, I was the one being inconsiderate to you. I knew that you had never had friends before and then I went and made that stupid joke. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was just being sensitive about it. I really need to stop doing that. What if I'm in class and somebody says something mean and I start crying?"

"I'll just beat the hell out of 'em."

"Thanks Siri."

"Anytime."


End file.
